Times like these
by Olivia Joanne Rodrigues
Summary: It's Christmas. Each CSI reflects their thoughts on Sara as she chooses to head the shift-from-hell, giving the others a chance to be with their loved ones. In turn, a surprise awaits each and every one of them as it become a special Christmas.
1. Sara SidleGrissom

It had been almost a year since Sara Sidle had come back to Las Vegas and resumed her old life as a crime scene investigator. As she sat in the break room for a well deserved break having just pulled a double shift, she reflected on what she had gone through to reach this level-her childhood had been a rough one, most of the times she ended up an emotional wreck on cases of domestic violence and child abuse. She had devoted most of her time as a workaholic CSI with no appropriate social life, the miniature killer incident drove her over the edge and with Hannah West in the picture she had fled her old ways to bury her ghosts, leaving behind the people she loved. With Warrick's death, she had begun to see that life was unpredictable and even if it meant leaving behind the things she had loved the most, she had chosen the tropical rainforests of Costa Rica as a place of calm and quiet. Then the biggest surprise came when Grissom, the man whom she had loved but left behind in an attempt to find a new meaning to her life, had come to join her on her research. Only pure love could have brought them together, the rest was history as they got married and settled down in the romantic city of Paris. Ecklie's phone call was one of willingness and preparedness to face her past and confront what she had been running away from. So her she was, a year now, away from her husband who was currently lecturing at the Sorbonne, doing what she did best.


	2. Nick Stokes

It had been a long and slow night as Nick stokes wandered the corridors of the Crime Lab looking desperately for something to do. As he passed the break room he found Sara intensely staring at her ring, the look in her eyes suggested that she was most likely missing her husband. A year had gone by since she had come back to them- the real reason why she left was still unknown. He found himself walking up to her and taking her in his arms- the look on her face rapidly changed from sadness to one of utter surprise. It was the day before Christmas, and she had eagerly volunteered to run the shift from hell while most of them were spending their time with family and friends, he himself would be away for Christmas with Greg for a family get-together.

"I know how you're feeling", said Nick to Sara "I am still wondering why you didn't want to go home for the holidays?" "With the amount of vacation time I have already taken, the department would go bankrupt" said Sara laughing "besides, Grissom is busy this week with his quota of scheduled lectures". "Then why not come over to my place for my family get-together?" asked Nick. "But who will run this place in our absence" countered Sara "You know Ecklie would be up our asses if there was no one from graveyard helping out" "I guess you're right, but anyone else could do it" said Nick. "Right now everyone else is on holiday too, you know and the labs running on a skeleton crew, someone has to be here, besides I don't have anything to do. Just go have fun from my side while I try to keep Las Vegas safe, will you?" said Sara "Alright then, workaholic Grissom 2.0, you be safe" said Nick as he kissed her goodnight and made his way out of the lab. 


	3. Gregory Sanders

Greg was looking for Nick when he spotted them sitting together. 'Let them be together' he decided as he went in search of their Supervisor, Catherine Willows. He found her in her office, held up in paperwork, stacked tall and high. "I hate paperwork" he heard her saying to no one in particular. "But you have to do it, my dear lady" said Greg with a smile as he entered her office. "Do you need any help" he asked. "It wouldn't hurt, besides it would go faster with the two of us doing it". Catherine smiled , she was wondering how Grissom felt when it came to paperwork. In a while's time it was all done and Catherine got up to thank him. "It's alright" said Greg, as he got up "Glad to be of some help". They both left her office and found Sara sitting alone on the couch in the break room, stifling a yawn. "I'll see you later guys, Merry Christmas!!!" said Greg as he left Catherine and Sara, hurrying down the corridors to catch up with Nick. 


	4. Catherine Willows

Catherine was surprised that the brunette CSI had volunteered to do the Christmas Shift even when she was now married and had a family to go to. She was just the workaholic that she had always been, however she had soften down to a level which was very likable by everyone, including Ecklie himself. She entered the break room in an attempt to persuade the brunette one last time to enjoy Christmas but it seemed like the brunette had made up her mind one this matter. "You need to go enjoy yourself more, Catherine" came the reply " I have taken enough of time off during the year, you deserve this time off more than I do. Besides Lindsay needs you, too" "But you have Grissom to go to, Sara. Won't he be wondering why you haven't come home for Christmas?" asked Catherine. "I have already explained it to him, he has his lectures to attend to, it's a busy time for both of us" she said this with a sigh. "Enjoy yourself, Catherine, when you come back you will have a lot of paperwork to keep you busy for a week. Really Catherine, I fine heading the Christmas shift" she said as she gained a questionable look from Catherine . "Alright them, enjoy yourself too, in your work and be safe. I don't want any of you'll at the hospital or morgue when I get back" "Ha, ha very funny Cath" said Sara as Catherine wished her a Merry Christmas. 


	5. Jim Brass

Jim Brass was tired and wanted to just go home. He found the labs devoid of everyone except a few lab rats and two extremely workaholic CSI's. "They're the stubborn type" he said with a chuckle as he saw Dr. Ray Langston working in the AV room on some footage of a cold case that he had reopened. He found Sara sidle in the break room drinking a cup of coffee which he suspected was some of Greg's special stash, from the way she seemed to be relishing it. "Hey there Cookie" he said, giving her a smile as he entered the break room. It had been festively decorated by one of the lab rats, probably Wendy because of the frills and thrills that covered each and every corner. "How you're doing?" he asked Sara, referring to their last case where a dead women was found in a storm drain. It had been raining heavily, and while the team was looking for evidence in the drain, it only took one look for Sara to bolt out of the drain. When the others came out they found Sara shaking terribly, a look a fear on her face and a sudden withdrawal from the others. Nick had taken her back to the lab while the others continued work and when they returned, they found her asleep in Nick's arms, comforting her. "Okay", said Sara, " Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insisted on you going down the drain for evidence" "Hey Jim, its alright" said Sara, patting Jim on the back "sometimes it happens to even the best of us". "Cookie, It's not okay. After the Miniature killer thing I should have known better" "Jim" she said , taking hold of his hand. "I've gotten through most of it already. It's one of those rare times. In fact, I should have been ready to face it, not run away from it. Like I said, it gets to even the best of us. I'm sure it'll be fine" "Sure Cookie?" "Definitely, Grandpa Jim" she replied giving him a peck on the cheek. " Hubby dear would just be amused at how a little drain water scared me, when he was terrified of falling into the vast Costa Rican rivers during our research." She said with a smile. "Well then, you take care. I heard you're pulling off Christmas shift this year. Won't hubby dear miss you?" "No, he won't. He's got his lectures to keep him company" she replied. "Take care and be safe. Merry Christmas, Cookie!" 


	6. Doctor Albert Robbins

Christmas duty had official started and it seemed that there was a tremendous rise in crime during the festive week. Doc Al Robbins and David were busy in the morgue, performing autopsies from one body to another. As Sara walked in , Doc Robbins was surprised to see her. "Aren't you going home, little one" inquired Robbins. "Not yet" replied Sara as Dave mouthed Christmas Shift to him. "Oh, I see. You are her for your Jane Doe case I presume" asked Robbins. "Yes, Doc." And he gave her the details of the autopsy. As she began to leave the room armed with the reports, Robbins asked her "How come you're not spending Christmas with Grissom? I thought you of all people would take leave given the chance" "You know Doc, you're the fourth person whose told me that, but you see we're running a little low on staff at the moment and I don't think Ecklie would appreciate it if I went missing every month. Besides, Gil doesn't mind as he is busy teaching the young minds at the Sorbonne" said Sara. "Have a good Christmas, Sara and try not to flood the morgue with more dead bodies. You see we're a little overbooked at the moment" Said Robbins. "You know I will. Have a good Christmas, you to Super Dave" she said as she collected her reports and left. 


	7. Wendy and Hodges

Wendy and Hodges were playing footsies under the lab table and did not quite hear Sara enter the Lab. So of course they were startled when she cleared her throat to get their attention. "Right then, work now, footsies later" she said, and then requested Wendy to run DNA from her victim to evidence collected. "Haven't you ever played footsies with bugman before?" asked Hodges. He could feel the intense glares of both women on him before he blurted out "I get it, I'm not supposed to ask" "It's none of your business, David" said Wendy as she began her work. "So what are you're plans for Christmas" inquired Sara. "Well, we were planning to go out for dinner after shift, probably go bowling and so one" replied Wendy " Well there's nothing much we can really do, by then Christmas is almost over". "If we're lucky you can finish up quickly and take the remaining day off" said Sara, causing the other two to look at her in surprise. "Really?" asked Wendy. "Sure" replied Sara "as long as you two don't end up so very drunk that I would have to send an escort to pick you'll up". "We won't, we just want to have fun" replied Wendy "Okay then, it's settled. Have a good Christmas. And Hodges " said Sara causing the man to look at her, "Just for the record we did play footsies right her in the labs, it was just so that you'll were so oblivious" she said leaving them wide-eyed. 


	8. Ray Langston

It was late evening Christmas day when Ray Langston had come in search of Sara. He found her in the layout room closing up their last case. The day had been filled with crazy cases- dead Santa's, homeless ones; break-ins and domestic violence. Their latest dead body, a Jane doe who had died of an accident had just been closed and he found Sara packing away the evidence. "Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee" he asked Sara. she accepted the offer, taping up the evidence box, then proceeded down the corridor and signed it in storage. She started walking towards the break room when Ray said "Not here, probably at the cafe a block from here?" She looked at him in wonder. "Hey, its Christmas. If they need anything they can call us. Come one" he watched her pick up her coat and they proceeded to his Denali.

They seated themselves at the cosy corner table and ordered a rich coffee and a pretzel each. " So tell me Sara, how is it with you and Grissom?" "It's going well" she said taking a bit out of the pretzel. " Then how come you chose this over a nice happy holiday with him" he asked "Not you too" she said feigning annoyance. "It's just that , well you all deserve this more than I do, and with skeleton staff this season and Grissom busy with his work, I'd rather do this then sit at home doing nothing" she answered "Well, as Grissom said, you are a complicated person, he had a lot of nice things to say about you before he left." he said as she looked surprised at the revelation "You two are best together and now I understand why"


	9. Gilbert Grissom

They had arrived back at the lab as soon as they were paged about a new case. It was late evening on Christmas day, some of the lab rats were back in for duty. As Sara went over the details, she knew that one of the other CSI's could take it. She passed the case to Ronnie, who was very excited to be going out solo, then returned to the break room. "Don't you have your girlfriend to out" she began at the figure who was seated at the table reading the latest issue of JFS who she thought was Hodges "Why honey, yes I do" as the person began lowering the book down to reveal himself as Gilbert Grissom. Sara could do nothing but stand shell-shocked as Mia came running into the break room with results in hand. "Oh, okay, I will just come back later" she said. Sara said "You're here, but how. Don't you have any lectures to attend to" "Hey, Merry Christmas to you too my dear. Apparently, they thought it would be good to break for Christmas too. So here I am ready to take you out" replied Grissom. "Oh, I thought you were Hodges. I didn't mean too" replied Sara as he pulled her in for a hug. "Why not we go celebrate?" asked Sara. Apparently it was that moment when Gil said that "It would be great if we had the whole team over for a little Christmas celebration of our own", as Ray was passing by and he had a little idea of his own. 


	10. Surprises come as surprises

"You said WHAT???" yelled Catherine over the phone. Her daughter had decided to spend Christmas dinner at her aunt's house and Catherine was beginning to feel a bit lonely when her phone rang. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? It's the first time he's come back ever since he resigned, we have not even seen him and he's off to spend the day with his lady love." She said. Greg gad called Catherine to let her know of Ray's plans while Nick was on the other line trying to get in touch with Jim and Doc Robbins. "Alright then , I'll meet you there" she said as she got up to get ready, her mind already planning a much needed lecture that bugman needed. On the other line, Nick heard Jim chuckle as he agreed to whatever Ray had planned for them. Ellie had left early and he too was bored, nursing a bottle of scotch when Nick called, Since Doc Robbins was at his place, he too agreed to come, even if he could not participate, just so that he could get a look at his colleague. At the lab Hodges and Wendy were already prepared and had liked the idea Ray had put to them. They were all going to enjoy this. 


	11. I'm dreaming the perfect Christmas

Meanwhile, the Grissoms were at the ice rink, a wonderful surprise that Gil had planned for the two of them. They had specifically dressed up for this- Gil had put on a pair of fitted trousers, a midnight blue T-shirt and a fitted Jacket, Sara had put on a long sky blue blouse, jewelled and gathered below the bust, a pair of leggings and a matching scarf. They skated to the music, the couple hand in hand. The ice-rink was all to themselves and they felt like two teenagers very much in love. "I just wish the team could be here with us" said Sara. "Me too" replied Grissom, giving her a peck on the cheek. "So shall it be" said a voice from the far corner of the rink, causing the couple to part. "Ray, what are you " began Sara and she was shocked to see the whole team. "Surprise, Cookie" said Jim and he greeted Grissom like an old friend as the latter came to the sidelines. "What are you'll doing here?" asked Sara. "Well you see, your hubby dear came here without telling anyone" said Catherine, directing her glare towards Grissom "You are so in for it mister" "Anyway, as Catherine said so, and I heard what you wanted this Christmas, so I thought it would be nice to make it happen" replied Ray. "But what about your plans, family get-togethers and friends to go to?" inquired Sara. "Don't worry, darlin' , most of us are finished with it" replied Nick "and the best get-together is yet to begin" finished Greg. "Yes, and I have to have a chat with my old friend" said Robbins giving Grissom the look that said 'your-busted' , while Hodges and Wendy laughed. "Oh well" said Grissom, an amused look on his face "best get used to it". "Merry Christmas everyone, to the best Christmas present on can have" said Jim as the entire CSI family hurried on to collect their equipment and have a fun time. 


End file.
